


Oneshot - Pullover

by Mabji



Series: Ausschnitte aus dem Alltag der Baker Street [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Pullover
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabji/pseuds/Mabji





	Oneshot - Pullover

“Ich hasse diesen Pullover, John! Warum zur Hölle ziehst du dieses grausame Ding immer wieder an?”, fauchte Sherlock in der Sekunden, in welcher der Arzt die Treppe runter kam.  
Kritisch sah er an sich selbst runter.   
Er konnte nicht feststellen, was Sherlock an genau diesem einem Pulli so furchtbar fand. Er verband nur positive Erinnerungen damit.  
“Ich weiß nicht, was dein Problem ist, Sherlock. Ich hatte diesen Pullover auch an, als wir unseren ersten Fall zusammen hatten. Er gehört zu einen meiner Liebsten!”, verteidigte er die beige Strickware.  
Sherlock, der bis zu dieser Sekunde unbeweglich am Fenster gestanden hatte, drehte sich nun langsam um und betrachtete ihn ein paar Sekunden eindringlich.  
“Und du trugst ihn bei meiner Beerdigung.”, flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige leise.

Johns Augen wurden bei dieser Erklärung ganz groß.  
Konnte das sein? Mochte der CD das Kleidungsstück nur nicht, weil es ihn immer wieder an die Zeit ohne John erinnerte?  
Das war fast schon ein bisschen zu Sentimental!  
“Gut, ich werde ihn seltener tragen, wenn du mir einen Ersatz-Pullover besorgst! Meine Größe ist….”  
“John, sei nicht lächerlich. Ich kenne deine Größe. Und abgemacht. Jetzt geh dich umziehen!”  
John lachte nur und ging die Treppe wieder hoch. Er würde alles tun, um diesen Idioten glücklich zu machen!


End file.
